doctorwhofandomcom_cy-20200215-history
One Rule (stori sain)
Y bedweredd stori sain yn y gyfres gyntaf o'r [[Cyfres Torchwood Big Finish|gyfres Torchwood Big Finish]] oedd One Rule. Roedd yr ail ymddangosiad Yvonne Hartman ers ei chychwyniad teledu. Crynodeb y Cyhoeddwr "It's been three weeks since the Mayor of Cardiff was killed by a shop dummy and the fight is on to see who will replace him. Yvonne Hartman is visiting the city to retrieve an invaluable alien device. She's in charge of Torchwood One, she's saving the British Empire and she doesn't care about local politics. But she is going to find herself caught up in that fight. There’s a bloodthirsty alien stalking the streets and there’s a special offer on at the all-you-can-eat Chinese buffet. It’s the 26th of March 2005 and it’s the day that everything changes." Plot I'w hychwanegu Cast * Yvonne Hartman - Tracy-Ann Oberman * Barry Jackson - Gareth Armstrong * Helen Evans - Rebecca Lacey * Ross Bevan - Dan Starkey * Meredith Bevan - Catrin Stewart * Gwen Cooper - Eve Myles (di-glod) * Andy Davidson - Tom Price (di-glod) Cyfeiriadau * Mae Yvonne yn cymryd te gyda'r Brenhines dwywaith yr wythnos. * Yn ôl Yvonne, mae Jack Harkness yn pryderu mwy am y Doctor na'r diddordebau gwir Torchwood. Oherwydd hynny, mae Yvonne yn gofyn Barry Jackson i wylio rhag y Doctor. * Mae Ianto Jones a Rajesh Singh yn gweithio fel ei chynorthwywr yn Torchwood Un. * Mae Yvonne yn defnyddio ei arwyddair "Happy Days!" nifer o amser. Mae hi'n defnyddio hefyd yr amrywiad "Happy Day" yn y diwedd yr ymchwiliad. * Mae Yvonne yn sylwi Jack Harkness, Suzie Costello a Toshiko Sato yn y Hwb rhewedig. Yn y fan honno, roedd y tri ohonynt yr aeolodau unig y tîm. * Mae Barry yn defnyddio'r ymosodiad yr Autons fel stori guddio am y lofruddiaeth yr Arglwydd Faer o Gaerdydd Roy Llewellyn. Crysondeb Golygfeydd * Lladdwyd y Faer Gaerdydd gan yr ymosodiad Auton ar y 5 Mawrth. (TV: Rose) Bydd Blon Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen yn dal y swydd dan yr enw Margaret Blaine. (TV: Boom Town) * Crëewyd stori glawr i egluro'r ymosodiad ar 5 Mawrth fel 'ymosodiad gan frawychwyr'. Defnyddiwyd storïau glawr debyg i egluro'r ymosodiad Auton yn y 1970au. (PRÔS: Who Killed Kennedy, TV: Spearhead from Space) * Aeolodau'r Heddlu Caerdydd ydyn Gwen Cooper a Andy Davidson. (TV: Everything Changes) * Cafodd Helen Evans ei geni a godi yn Splott. (TV: Ghost Machine, Random Shoes et al) * Mae Helen a Barry yn griddfan am Lundain a'i ddiffyg ddiddordeb yn eu ddinas. Mae hynny yn atgoffaol o Blon yn ystod ei amser fel Maer. (TV: Boom Town) * Mae Yvonne yn egluro i Helen a Barry am y hollt trwy Caerdydd . (TV: The Unquiet Dead, Everything Changes) Mae hi'n egluro'r presenoldeb o Torchwood yn y ddinas hefyd. (TV: Army of Ghosts) * Tra siarad gyda Ianto ar y ffôn, mae Yvonne yn dweud wrtho i ofyn Lisa Hallett i ddêt. (TV: Cyberwoman) * Gall Ianto yn hacio mewn ATM London Credit Bank. (TV: The Runaway Bride) * Mae Torchwood Un yn ceisio deall y natur yr Ofod Wag. (TV: Army of Ghosts / Doomsday) * Mae gan Torchwood Tri sganiwr Drahvin, cyn cymryd gan Yvonne. (TV: Galaxy 4) * Mae Yvonne yn siarad am y digwyddiadau o Nos Galan 1999, a'r llofruddiaeth o'r tîm Torchwood Tri gan Alex Hopkins. Aeth Alex yn wallgof wedyn gweld "newid" yn y 21ain ganrif cyn ei ladd ei hun. (TV: Fragments) * Yn ôl Yvonne, mae hi'n yfed gwydr o win gwyn wedyn dweud "for Queen and Country". Byddai hi'n dweud yr un peth cyn ei thrawsnewidiad seiber. (TV: Doomsday) * Galluogwr y Pwyllgor ydy Barry Jackson. (SAIN: The Conspiracy) Dolenni allanol * Tudalen swyddogol One Rule ar bigfinish.com Categori:Storïau sain 2015 Categori:Cyfresi sain BFTW Categori:Storïau yng Nghaerdydd Categori:Storïau yn 2005 Categori:Storïau hanesyddol en:One Rule (audio story) fr:One Rule (audio)